Solus (Earth-001)
| Relatives = Unnamed wife (deceased); Thanis (son); Malos (son); Mortia (daughter); Bora (daughter); Brix (son); Daemos (son); Karn (son, estranged); Verna (daughter); Jennix (son); Morlun (son) | Universe = Earth-000 | BaseOfOperations = Loomworld, Earth-001 | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Hair = Gray | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Hunter of super-powered beings | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Dan Slott; Giuseppe Camuncoli | First = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 #9 | Death = | HistoryText = | Powers = Solus possesses a variety of superhuman attributes as a result of his unique physiology. Life Force Absorption: Solus' primary power is the ability to absorb the life force energy of other living creatures, thereby granting himself superhuman physical abilities. Even though Solus can absorb the energies of virtually any being, he must occasionally renew himself by feeding upon pure forms of animal-related superbeings from one of the four categories that make up his own, unusually pure, DNA such as animal, insect, human, and bird. Once Solus has touched a human, he is able to sense that person's life force across great distances. Unlike his children, Solus has shown to have no limit when absorbing life forces, as he could absorb the Enigma Force of Captain Universe *'Superhuman Strength:' Solus possesses superhuman strength that varies according to how recently he has fed and on what kind of source. Solus has shown the ability to destroy very dense objects with relative ease. *'Superhuman Speed:' Solus can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Solus' musculature produces less fatigue toxins than the fatigue toxins of human beings. While his stamina depends upon he's fed, Solus can physically exert himself at peak capacity for at least several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability:' Solus' body is tougher and more resistant to certain types of injury than the body of a human being. It is known that Solus can withstand great forces like the Enigma Force when he fought Captain Universe. *'Superhuman Agility:' Solus's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Solus' reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. *'Immortality:' Solus is functionally immortal in the sense that he is immune to the effects of aging and all known diseases. Like his children, he can "resurrect" by being cloned in Jennix's stronghold on Earth-802. *'Inter-dimensional Teleporting:' Solus is able to transport himself from parallel universe to parallel universe. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Totem Hunters Category:Spider-Verse participants Category:Leaders